Legend of the Pokeshifters
by thefuzzwuzz21
Summary: "The War between the Shifters once raged. Forces of Light and Dark shall clash. 'Till He took a step in and made the final move. The Forces shall be set in stone for all eternity, to be recycled as mortality. A dungeon shall sit in Earth as ages pass. When the One enters, the Forces shall restore. The Fate will carry the victor to the top. Only the Fate shall decide."
1. Prolouge

**Well, this is my first story. Not really good with knowing what to put here, so here's just a little speech guide.**

**Author's Notes**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

_-Pokéspeech-_

-Translated Pokéspeech-

**If there ever is something else, I'll add it. Let's just get started.**

* * *

"The War between the Shifters once raged. Forces of Light and Dark shall clash. 'Till He took a step in and made the final move. The Forces shall be set in stone for all eternity, to be recycled as mortality. A dungeon shall sit in Earth as ages pass. When the One enters, the Forces shall restore. The Fate will carry the victor to the top. Only the Fate shall decide."

Or that's how the legend went, at least.

A shadowy figure stood in the deepest cave of Mt. Silver. Standing next to him was his trusty partner, Excadrill. They were there for a reason. According to the legend of the Shifters, he was the One. And he knew that. The man sat down as Excadrill carved out a plan in the rock wall. _-I seriously think we should just dig straight down- _he said, but to the man, it came out as "Cadrill! Ex! Ex!" He stood up and viewed over Excadrill's plan. It was just an arrow pointing down.

"You... want to dig straight down?" he said. He had become very good at understanding Pokémon over the years. So the man knew exactly what Excadrill meant. So ten minutes later, he was miles deep in a hole going straight down.

* * *

He opened up the door to the mythical dungeon. It was nothing fancy, just stone bricks with torches... and a mysterious altar in the center. Resting on top of the altar laid a pitch black orb. The man slowly walked to the center, and held the orb up. "This war will not end yet. The powers shall be restored!" he said. Just then, everything started to turn white until nothing could see.

The legend was being restored.

* * *

**Remember, this is just the prologue. The actual chapters will be a lot longer. Anyway, reviews are encouraged! I should have the next chapter up by the end of the week.**


	2. The Change

**Well, I was pretty quick with this. I didn't really have anyth ing else to do, so here you go.**

**Also, I'd like to thank 100-precent-Empoleon for reviewing. And yes, I do.**

* * *

"What one of these moves always strikes first?"

It was a casual school day for Andrew. He just winged everything and winded up with Bs and Cs. He filled in B for Aqua Jet, even though the answer was actually D, Fake Out. But she didn't know that. His teacher, Mrs. Neves, spoke to the class again. "For your next assignment, you will be working with a partner. Please write a short essay about what Pokémon would do better in battle; Magikarp or Feebas. I've written your partners on the board." She finished just as the bell rung. "I will see your essays next week." she said.

Andrew approached the blackboard, wanting to see who he was partnered with. He spotted his name at the bottom of her list, along with his cousin Jackson. Just then, Jackson came up and patted him on the back, causing him to jump back in surprise. "Whew... didn't hear you coming..." Andrew stated.

* * *

After the boys had a long talk about random things, Mrs. Neves spoke up. "So, are you two leaving? Or would you fancy a detention?" The boys had gotten so deep into conversation that they had forgotten they were still in school. Andrew opened his mouth, but Jackson spoke up first. "Sorry. We'll be leaving now." he said, pulling Andrew into the hallway just to make sure.

* * *

Meanwhile, the man still stood in the dungeon. "Hunt down the shifters! I can't let him take over!" he chanted. The orb glowed with a purple aura. Then, an image appeared in the orb. An image of a bottomless, pitch-black, gravity-less, abyss.

* * *

Then, Andrew noticed a small crack in the floor. He peered through it, and found... a pitch-black void of nothingness. "Uhh... you might want to check this out..." Jackson said. Andrew looked up from the crack, and found the floor was tearing up, and through the holes was the same void he had seen. "RUN!" they both yelled at the same time.  
"Jinx!" Jackson called.  
"Seriously?" was Andrew's only response.  
The two ran faster then they had ever ran before. The floor tore up behind them, but then a row of floor tiles raised, causing Andrew to trip over them. The floor he would have landed on tore up, and his fate was to fall into the void. He turned around to get a last look at Jackson, but he was gone. _Must have taken the other way out, _he thought.

Then he completely fell into the void.  
The holes closed up.  
And he blacked out.

* * *

Andrew opened his eyes to find himself floating in nothingness. "What the heck just happened?" he questioned. The only thing he could see was a reflection of himself; the blackness below him seemed to have a mirror-like quality. A voice rang in his ears. "You are a Pokéshifter."  
Andrew just had a dazed and confused look on his face. "A what now?"  
The voice boomed louder this time. "A Pokéshifter. A human with the ability to turn into Pokémon."  
"And why am I finding this out now?"  
Silence.  
"Several years ago, there was a war between Pokéshifters. So Arceus banished us off the face of the earth, and resurrected us as mortals. Because of my great power as a Shifter, I have retained memories of my previous life."  
"Okay?"  
"The Dark King, however, also is aware of his life as a Shifter-"  
"Sorry to interrupt, but who?"  
"The Dark King. Darkrai shifter. Very dangerous."  
"Geez."  
"In fact, he is so powerful, he still can shift. He has resurrected his entire army to dominate the world."  
"And I'm here because?"  
"Your ancient relatives were Shifters. They fought in the war that Arceus banished us for. But alas, I have found the key to retaining the Shifter's powers."  
"Uhh... recap? I'm lost."  
"You have the ability to transform into Pokémon, and I need you to fight in a war that the whole world depends upon."  
"You know I'm only 10, right?"  
"I don't care. We cannot keep speaking for much longer. So I will say one final thing. To shift, just think about turning into a Pokémon. It's that sinple."  
"Am I dreaming?"  
"Ehh... kind of. It's hard to explain. Goodbye for now..."

Andrew had so many more questions. But then the blackness started to fade to white, until he couldn't move or see. But still, this whole thing sounded cool. He didn't know how to react.

* * *

**Okay. That's another chapter. The next one will be up on the 12th, unless it takes longer than I expect.**


End file.
